yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Selahaddin Eyyubi
Selahaddin Yusuf bin Eyyub (Arapça: صلاح الدين الأيوبي, tam adı: الملك الناصر ابو المظفّر صلاح الدين يوسف ابن ايّوب; el-Malik el-Nāṣir Ebū el-Muẓaffar Ṣaliḥ el-Dīn Yusūf İbn Eyyūb), (1138, Tikrit - 4 Mart 1193, Şam) Mısır ve Suriye sultanı, Eyyubi hanedanının kurucusu olan, etnik kökeni tartışmalı (çeşitli kaynaklara göre Arap, Kürt veya Türk kökenli) lider. Hıttin Muharebesi ile 2 Ekim 1187'de Kudüs'ü Haçlı kuvvetlerinden alarak kentte 88 yıl süren Hıristiyan egemenliğine son vermiş, akabinde Hıristiyanların düzenledikleri III. Haçlı Seferi'ni etkisiz hale getirmiştir. En güçlü olduğu dönemde Mısır, Suriye, Irak, Hicaz ve Yemen egemenliği altındadır. Irak'taki Selahaddin ili ve Selahaddin Kartalı da onun adını taşımaktadır. thumb|right|335 px|Selahattin Eyyubi (1970) Cüneyt Arkın - Orhan Günşiray - 1 Soyu ve ailesi Büyük Müslüman kumandanı Selahaddin Eyyubi'ye tarih boyunca farklı etnik kökenler atfedilmiş, çeşitli milletler mirasını sahiplenmişlerdir. Selahaddin'in Kürt kökenli "Ayyubids and Mamluks." Historical Atlas of the Islamic World. Derby, United Kingdom: Cartographica, 2004. 62-63. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.Hillenbrand, Carole. "Sultanates: Ayyubid." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 657-660. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. Selahaddin'in ailesi Ermenistan bölgesinden çıkan Kürtlerdir, Vladimir Minorsky, The Prehistory of Saladin, Studies in Caucasian History, Cambridge University Press, 1957, pp.124-132.[http://hdl.handle.net/2027/heb.00878.0001.001 s.26-27. Saladin. Ehrenkreutz, Andrew S. State University of New York Press, 1972. History e-book project.. ACLS Humanities E-book.]a b "Encyclopedia of World Biography on Saladin" (in English). http://www.bookrags.com/biography/saladin/. 2008-08-20'de erişildi. Tariq Ali, The book of Saladin, published by Verso , s.13, 1999. Stanley Lane-Poole , Saladin and the Fall of the Kingdom of Jerusalem, The Others Press, s.3-4, 2007. John Davenport , Saladin, Chelsea House Publishers, s.30, 2003. Charles J. Rosebault, Saladin Prince of Chivalry, Kessinger Publishing, s.11,56, 2004. Lee Hancock, Saladin and the Kingdom of Jerusalem: the Muslims recapture the Holy Land in AD 1187, The Rosen Publishing Group, s.23, 2004. Baha' Al-Din Yusuf Ib Ibn Shaddad, Saladin Or What Befell Sultan Yusuf '', Kessinger Publishing, s.15, 2004. David Nicolle, ''Hattin 1187: Saladin's Greatest Victory, Osprey Publishing, s.14, 1993. olduğunu ve Türk kökenliMehmet Ögel ve Ali Tayyar Önder, Selahattin'in Gence çevresinde Şeddadiler sülalesini kuran büyük dedesinin babasının ismi Kartuk/Kürtuk olup, Türk olduğunu iddia etmektedir. (Türk Milli Bütünlüğü İçerisinde Anadolu - Prof. Dr. Mehmet Ögel, Türkiye'nin Etnik Yapısı: Halkımızın Etnik Kökenleri ve Gerçekler - Ali Tayyar Önder, 2006.)The Crusades '(İngilizce). Calgary Üniversitesi.Dr. Mehmet Sılay, "Ortadoğu Barışının Mimarı Selahaddin Eyyubi", İstanbul, 2009.William Leonard Langer, "A survey of European civilization", c.1, s. 217, 1947.The chronicle of the kings of England from William the Norman to the death of George III, California Digital Library, (Basım: 1821, Yazar: J. Fairburn, Dil: İngilizce) (Sayfa 33, "Saladin the Turk") ( http://www.archive.org/stream/chronicleofkings00dods#page/32/mode/2up )" olduğunu iddia eden çeşitli kaynaklar mevcuttur. Ayrıca Zeki Velidi Togan, Eyyubîlerin evvelâ Kürtleşmiş sonra da Türkleşmiş bir cenubî Arap sülâlesinden olduğunu iddia etmiştir.Togan, Zeki Velidi (1981). ''Umumî Türk Tarihine Giriş, Cilt 1, Enderun Kitabevi, İstanbul. s.179. Tarihçi İbn Haldun'a göre ise Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin ataları, Yemen'in Himyeri vilayeti eşrafından Hezbâniyye Kürtlerinin Ravvadi aşretine mensup Araplardandıİbn Haldun, "Mukaddime", 2. cilt, sh. 622, Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı, 1996. ve bu aşiret Himyeri bölgesini yüzyıllarca yönetmiş olan Devs hanedanına akraba idi. Selahaddin tanınmış bir ailede dünyaya geldi. Doğduğu gece, babası Necmeddin Eyyübi ailesini de alarak Halep'e göçtü. Burada Kuzey Suriye'nin güçlü Türk valisi İmadeddin Zengi'nin hizmetine girdi. Dedesi Şadi, Bağdat şehrinin valisi olan Bihruz'un yakın arkadaşı idi.Mehmet Kemal Işık, Ünlü Kürt Bilgin ve Birinci Kuşak Aydınlar, Sorun Yayınları, Kasım 2000, ISBN 975-431-111-0, s.23. Bihruz nüfuzunu kullanarak Şadi'nin oğlu Necmeddin Eyyub'un Tikrit'in kumandanlığına atanmasını sağlamıştır.R. Stephen Humphreys, "From Saladin to the Mongols: The Ayyubds of Damascus, 1193–1260″, State University of New York Presss Albany, 1977.Vladimir Minorsky, The Prehistory of Saladin, Studies in Caucasian History, Cambridge University Press, 1957, pp. 124-132 Böylece Büyük Selçuklu sultanı Muhammed Tapar Şadi'i ailesiyle birlikte Tikrit civarına yerleştirdi. thumb|200px|right|Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin temsili bir resmi. thumb|right|200px|Selahaddin Eyyubi, bir 12. yüzyıl [[Arap yazmasından.]] İmadeddin Zengi'nin ordusu 1131'de Karaca el-Saki tarafından mağlup edildi ve Zengi, Tikrit'e sığındı. Selahaddin'in babası Necmeddin Eyyub ve amcası Esedüddin Şirkuh (أسد الدين شيركوه بن شاذي'; Şirkuh: Farsça'da ''Dağ Aslanı anlamındadır), Zengi'ye yardım etmiş ve Tikrit'te hapseilen Aziduddin el-Mustevfi'nin kaçmasını sağlamışlardır. Bunun üzerine Bihruz ile araları açılmış, buna mukabil Musul ve Halep Atabeyi Zengilere yaklaşmışlardır. Şirkuh'un bir Selçuklu yüksek memuru öldürme olayından sonra iki kardeş Zengi'ye başvurmuş ve 1138'de görevinden alınan Necmeddin Eyyub ve ailesi İmadeddin Zengi'nin hizmetine girmiştir.Geoffrey Hindley, "Saladin", Harper and Row Publishers, 1976.. Selahaddin'in annesi Selçukluların Harim (حارم) emiri Şihabeddin Mahmud ibn Tokuş el-HarimiSir Hamilton Gibb, "The Life of Saladin from the Works of İmad ad-Din and Baha ad-Din," Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1973.'un kızkardeşidir. Şam bölgesini yöneten Tutuş'un aksine, Tekeş ile ilgili bir olay, İbn-ul Esir tarafından aktarılıyorD. S. Richards (çevirmen), "The Annals of the Saljuq Turks: Selections from al-Kamil fi'l-Ta'rikh of İzz al-Din İbn al-Athir", RoutledgeCurzon, 2002. Kız kardeşi Sitti Şam (Zümrüt Hatun) önce Hüsameddin Muhammed bin Ömer bin LaçinTerry Allen, Ayyubid Architechture, Chapter 3′', Solipsist Press, Occidental, California, 2003.'in babasıyla daha sonra Selahaddin'in amcası Şirkuh'un oğlu Nasreddin Muhammed ile evlendirildi. thumb|right|300px|Hıttin Savaşı sonrası, Selahaddin ve [[Lüzinyanlı Guy.]] Çocukluğu ve eğitimi thumb|right|335 px İmadeddin Zengi'nin, babası Necmeddin Eyyub'u vali olarak atadığı Baalbek ve Şam'da büyüyen Selahaddin, ayrıcalıklı bir çocukluk geçirmedi. İyi bir tahsil aldı. Askeri eğitimden ziyade dini derslere meraklıydı. Sanatla ve ilimle uğraşırdı. Selahaddinin biyografisini yazan al-Wahrani Onun Öklid Geometrisi, Astronomi, Matematik ve Aritmatik konularında uzman olduğunu belirtir. Mantık, felsefe, sosyoloji, fıkıh (İslam hukuku) ve tarih öğrendi, Şam'daki Dar'ul-Hadis'den (Hadis Üniversitesi) mezun oldu. Erken hizmet dönemi Yirmi altı yaşındayken amcası tarafından eğitilmek üzere kendi hizmetine alındı.Lyons and Jackson, 1984, pp.6-7 Mısır'ın güçlü aşiretlerinden Banu Ruzzaiklerin ele geçirilmesinde Fatımi halifesinin yanında savaştı. Daha sonra Haçlı ordusunun elinde bulunan Mısır'daki Bilbeis şehrinin ele geçirilmesinde görev aldı. Bilbeis'in ele geçirilmesinden sonra karşılaştıkları Haçlı ordusuna karşı amcasının ordusunun sol kanadını oluşturan Kürt süvari birlikleri ile elde ettiği başarılar sayesinde kendini gösterdi.Lyons and Jackson, 1984, p.14. Savaşın sonunda haçlı kumandanı "Kayseryalı Hugh" (Hugh of Caesarea) Selahhaddin'in birliğine saldırdığı esnada esir düştü. Şavaşın sonunda Selahaddin ve amcası Şirkuh İskenderiye'ye geçtiler. Burada kendilerine halife tarafından para, asker ve bir kale verildi.Lyons and Jackson, 1984, p.15. Kaleye saldıran Mısır haçlıları Şirkuh'un birliklerini dağıtmayı başardılar fakat Selahaddin'in birlikleri kalenin düşmesine engel oldu.Lyons and Jackson, 1984, p.16 Haçlılarla mücadelesi Mısır seferi I. Haçlı Seferi sonucunda kurulan Kudüs Krallığı gözünü Mısır'a dikmişti. Mısır'ın iç siyaseti karışıklıklar içindeydi. Mısır veziri Şavar bir saray darbesi sonucu vezirlikten olunca gizlice Şam'a Nureddin Mahmud Zengi'nin yanına gitti ve O'ndan yardım istedi (1164). Nureddin Mahmud bu olayı fırsat bilerek İslam dünyasındaki iki başlılık problemini halledebileceğini ve müslümanları tekrar haçlılara karşı birleştirebileceğini de hesaba katarak Şavar'a olumlu yanıt vermiştir.Maalouf, Amin (çev. Ali Berktay), (2006) Arapların Gözünden Haçlı Seferleri, İstanbul:Yapı Kredi Kültür Yayınları, ISBN 975-08-1121-6 Selahaddin'in askeri hayatı bu noktada, amcası Esedüddin Şirkuh’un hizmetine girmesiyle başladı. Mısır'a gönderilecek orduya Nureddin Mahmud komutan olarak Şirkuh'u atadı. Şirkuh Nureddin Zengi'nin emriyle, ilki 1164 yılında olmak üzere Mısır’a üç sefer düzenledi. Selahaddin bu seferlere Nuredddin Zengi'nin emriyle katılmıştır. Önceleri Selahaddin bir ilim adamı olmak istiyordu, yönetici olmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Nureddin Mahmud, Selahaddin'in bütün karşı çıkmalarına rağmen askeri sahada Selahaddin'den faydalanmak istemişti. Fatımiler hilafetini devam ettirmek adına Haçlılarla işbirliğine gitti. Ordu Mısır'a ulaşıp Şavar tekrar Fatımi Halifesi tarafından Mısır veziri ilan edilince verdiği sözlere uymadı ve ihanet etti. Şirkuh hem Kudüs kralı I. Amalrik ile hem de Mısır’ın Fatımi halifesinin veziri Şavar ile mücadele etmek zorunda kaldı. Şavar yaptığı ihanetin cezasını öldürülerek buldu. Fakat Şirkuh da iki ay sonra öldü. Selahaddin, amcası Şirkuh'un ölümünden sonra, henüz 31 yaşındayken Mısır'daki Suriye birliklerinin komutanlığına, melik unvanıyla Mısır vezirliğine atandı. (1169). Eyyubi Devleti'nin kurulması thumb|left|170px|Kudüs'ün fethinden sonra Eyyubilerin sınırları. 1171’de Mısır’da Şii Fatımi halifeliğine son vererek Sünniliğe dönüldüğünü ve Bağdat'taki Abbasi halifeliğine bağlılığını ilan eden Salaheddin Eyyubi böylece Mısır’ın tek yöneticisi durumuna geldi. Böylece İslam dünyasındaki iki başlılık son bulmuş ve biri Bağdat'ta, biri de Mısır'da olmak üzere mevcut olan iki halifeli yapı değiştirilmiş oldu. Artık İslam dünyasında tek bir halife vardı. Bu olay müslümanların haçlılara karşı birleşmesinde tarihi dönemeçlerden birisi olmuştur. Selahaddin Nureddin Mahmud Zengi’ye hayatı boyunca bağlı kaldı, fakat Nureddin'in 1174 yılında vefat etmesiyle durum değişti. Selahaddin, Nureddin'in dul eşi İsmedüddin Hatun ile evlendi. Fakat Nureddin'in yerine geçen oğlu İsmail, Selahaddin'i tanımadı ve işbirliğine yanaşmadı. Mısır’daki zengin tarım topraklarını mali dayanak olarak kullanan Salaheddin, Nureddin’in çocuk yaştaki oğlu adına ''naiplik talebinde bulunmak üzere küçük, ama çok disiplinli bir orduyla Suriye’ye hareket etti. Ama çok geçmeden bu talebinden vazgeçti. 1177 yılındaki Montgisard Muharebesinde Kudüs kralı IV. Baodouin'e yenildi. 1186’ya değin Suriye, Kuzey Mezopotamya, Filistin ve Mısır’daki tüm Müslüman topraklarını kendi bayrağı altında birleştirmeye girişti ve İslam birliğini tekrar kurdu. Zamanla sahtekarlık, ahlaksızlık ve gaddarlıktan uzak, cömert, erdemli, ama kararlı bir hükümdar olarak ünlendi. O zamana değin iç çekişmeler ve yoğun rekabet yüzünden Haçlılara direnmede güçlük çeken Müslümanların maddi ve manevi açıdan güçlenmelerini sağladı. Hıttin Savaşı thumb|left|170px|Hıttin Savaşı Selahaddin, yeni ya da gelişmiş askeri teknikler kullanmak yerine, çok sayıdaki düzensiz kuvvetleri birleştirip disiplin altına alarak askeri güç dengesini de kendi lehine çevirmeyi başardı. 1187’de bütün gücüyle, Latin Haçlı krallıklarına yöneldi. Bu arada Kudüs Kralı ölmüş yerine Lüzinyanlı Guy geçmişti. Selahaddin, Kudüs kralını ve ordusunu Kuzey Filistin’de Tiberya yakınlarında Hıttin'e kadar getirmeyi başardı. Hıttin kuyularıyla ünlü bir yerdi. Selahaddin çok önceden kuyuları tutmuştu, böylece haçlılara bir damla su bırakmadı. Kudüs ordusu günlerce süren yürüyüşten sonra 4 Temmuz 1187’de tükenmiş ve susuzluktan bitkin düşmüş bir bir halde Selahaddin ile karşılaştı, İslam ordusu çoktan kuyuları tutmuş ve hiçbirini bırakmak gibi bir niyeti de yoktu. Bu noktadan sonra geri dönemediler ve Selahaddin'in karşısına çıkmak zorunda kaldılar. Hıttin Savaşı'nda Seladdin, Haçlı ordusunu yenmeyi başardı. Haçlıların verdiği kayıpların büyüklüğü Müslümanların Kudüs Krallığı’nın neredeyse tümünü ele geçirmesini sağladı. Akka, Betrun, Beyrut, Sayda, Nasıra, Gaman, Caesarea, Nablus, Yafa ve Aşkelon üç ay içinde düştü. Salaheddin Haçlılara en büyük darbesini ise 88 yıl Frankların elinde kalan Kudüs’ü 2 Ekim 1187’de teslim alarak indirdi. Üçüncü Haçlı seferi Selahaddin’in başarısına düşen tek gölge Sur’un ele geçirilmemesiydi. 1189’da Haçlı işgali altında yalnızca üç kent kalmış, ama sağ kalan dağınık Hristiyanlar zorlu bir kıyı kalesi olan Sur’da toplanarak Latin karşı saldırısının çıkış noktasını oluşturmuşlardı. Kudüs’ün düşmesiyle derinden sarsılan Batılılar yeni bir Haçlı seferi çağrısında bulundu. III. Haçlı Seferi çok sayıda büyük soylu ve ünlü şövalyenin yanı sıra, üç ülkenin krallarını da savaş alanına çekti. III. Haçlı Seferi uzun ve tüketici oldu. I. Richard ("Aslan Yürekli" Richard) hiçbir sonuca ulaşamadı. Haçlılar Doğu Akdeniz’de ancak güvensiz bir toprak parçasına tutunabildiler. Kral Richard Ekim 1192’de dönüş için yelken açtığında savaş sona ermişti. Ölümü thumb|left|160px|Selahaddin'in Şam'daki kabrinin içi. thumb|right|160px|Selahaddin'in Şam'daki türbesi Selahaddin başkent Şam’a çekildi. 1193 yılında öldü. Ölümünün ardından akrabaları imparatorluğu paylaştılar. 11 Aralık 1917 tarihinde Kudüs'e giren İngiliz Orduları Komutanı Orgeneral Edmund Henry Hynman Allenby Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin mezarına vurarak; 'Kalk Selahaddin biz yine geldik' şeklinde bir konuşma yapmıştır. Popüler kültür Selahaddin Eyyubi, 2005 yılında çekilen Cennetin Krallığı adlı filmde Suriyeli aktör Hasan Mesut tarafından canlandırılmıştır. Daha önce 1935 yılında Cecil B. DeMille'in yönettiği The Crusades filminde Ian Keith, 1954 yılında David Butler'ın yönettiği King Richard and the Crusaders filminde ise başroldeki Rex Harrison tarafından canlandırılmıştı. Ayrıca bakınız * Eyyubiler * Nureddin Mahmud Zengi * Üçüncü Haçlı seferi * Kudüs Krallığı * Lüzinyanlı Guy * Hıttin Savaşı * Cennetin Krallığı (film) Kaynakça Dipnotlar af:Saladin als:Saladin an:Saladín ar:صلاح الدين الأيوبي arz:صلاح الدين الأيوبى ast:Saladín az:Səlahəddin Əyyubi bat-smg:Saladėns be:Саладзін be-x-old:Саладын bg:Салах ад-Дин bn:সালাদিন br:Saladin bs:Salahudin ca:Saladí ckb:سەلاحەددینی ئەییووبی cs:Saladin cy:Saladin da:Saladin de:Saladin el:Σαλαντίν en:Saladin eo:Saladino es:Saladino et:Saladin eu:Saladin fa:صلاح‌الدین ایوبی fi:Saladin fiu-vro:Saladin fr:Saladin fy:Saladin ga:Saladin gl:Saladino he:צלאח א-דין hi:सलाउद्दीन hif:Saladin hr:Saladin hu:Szaladin egyiptomi szultán hy:Սալահ ադ Դին id:Salahuddin Ayyubi is:Saladín it:Saladino ja:サラーフッディーン ka:სალადინი kab:Salaḥ Ddin kk:Салах ад-Дин ko:살라딘 ku:Selahedînê Eyûbî la:Saladinus lbe:СалахӀуддин Айюби li:Saladin lt:Saladinas lv:Saladīns mk:Саладин ml:സലാദിൻ mn:Саладин ms:Salahuddin al-Ayyubi mwl:Saladino my:ဆလာဒင် new:सलादिन nl:Saladin nn:Saladin no:Saladin oc:Saladin pl:Saladyn pnb:صلاح الدین ایوبی pt:Saladino ro:Saladin ru:Салах ад-Дин rue:Саладін sa:सलाउद्दीन sc:Saladinu scn:Saladinu sh:Saladin simple:Saladin sk:Saladin sl:Saladin so:Salaaxudiin al-Ayyuubi sq:Saladini sr:Саладин su:Salahuddin Al-Ayyubi sv:Saladin sw:Salah ad-Din ta:சலாகுத்தீன் te:సలాహుద్దీన్ అయ్యూబీ th:ศอลาฮุดดีน tl:Saladin uk:Салах ад-Дін ur:صلاح الدین ایوبی vi:Saladin wa:Saladin l' Aayoubî war:Saladin zh:萨拉丁 Selahaddin Eyyubi hem Kürt, hem Arap, hem de Türktü! Başbakan Erdoğan grup toplantısında Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin "gerçek torunları"nın teröre karşı tavır aldıklarını söyledi. "Selahaddin Eyyubî Kürt müydü?" Ben Türkiye'de etnik kökenleri tartışmanın anlamsızlığına inanan biriyim. Zira ailemizin bir kolu Şam'dan, öbür kolu Amasya'dan, diğeri Hilvan'dan vs. gelip Urfa'da buluşmuşlar. Çok sonraları annemin dilindeki birçok kelimenin Dede Korkut Kitabı'nda geçtiğini öğrenmek şaşırtıcı olmuştu benim için. Kürt mü, Arap mı, Türk mü? olduğum, sıcak suyla soğuk suyun bir kovaya döküldükten sonra ayrıştırılamaması gibi neredeyse tespiti imkânsız bir bilmecedir. Elbette Kürtlerin dünya ve İslam tarihinin en büyük şahsiyetlerinden birine sahip çıkması önemli. Ama bu, onu bir ırka indirgeme yanlışına dönüşmemeli. O İslamın, hatta insanlığın ortak değeridir. Unutmayalım ki, Fransızlar bile Fransız bir anne uydurarak onu sahiplenmek istemişlerdi. Demek ki, paylaşılamayan bir güzelliğin odağındadır Selahaddin Eyyubi. Kürtler onun Kürt, Araplar Arap, Türkler de Türk olduğunu iddia ederler. Bu bir kavga sebebi olmamalı. Bir evrensel değeri sahiplenme uğrunda girişilen rekabetin güzelliğini yakalamalıyız onun şahsında. Selahaddin Eyyubi Kafkasyalı mı? Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin Kürt olduğunu iddia eden 4-5 Arapça kaynak var elimizde. Üstelik İbn Hallikan gibi bir asır sonra onun soyağacını araştırmış bir tarihçi de çıkmış ki bu bakımdan şanslı sayılırız. İbn Hallikan şöyle diyor: "Tarihçiler Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin babası ve ailesinin Azerbaycan'ın en ucunda bulunan Duvin şehrinden olduğunda anlaşmışlardır. Burası Gürcüler ülkesinde ve Arran yolundadır. Onlar Kürttü ve Ravâdiye aşiretine mensuplardı ki, bunlar büyük Hezbaniye aşiretinin bir koludur. Babası Duvin'de doğmuştur. Dedesi Şâdi, Şirkûh ve Necmeddin Eyyub adlı oğullarıyla birlikte önce Bağdat'a, sonra da Tikrit'e yerleşmiş. Dedesi Tikrit'te ölmüş ve adına bir türbe yapılmıştır. Onların soyağacını dikkatlice inceledimse de, Şâdi'den daha geriye gidemedim." (Minorsky'nin "Prehistory of Saladin" adlı incelemesinden, s. 125) İbn Hallikan'ın dediklerinden çıkan sonuçlar: 1) Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin kökeninin Kafkasya'da Müslümanların kilit noktalarından biri olan Duvin yakınlarında Azanakan köyü olduğu, 2) Kürt oldukları, 3) Hezbanilerin bir kolu olan Revâdi aşiretine mensup olduklarıdır. Aynı şekilde Kürt tarihçi Şerefeddin'in "Şerefnamesi" de, İbnu'l-Esir gibi tarihçiler de onun "Duvinli Revanda (Revadi) Kürtleri"ne mensup olduğunu yazarlar. Ancak Minorsky'nin dikkatimizi çektiği bir nokta önemlidir: Kafkasya, Revâdi aşiretinin asıl vatanı değildi. Hezbani Kürtlerinin Aras vadisine, 10. yüzyıldan önce dalgalar halinde yerleştikleri bilindiğine göre buraya muhtemelen Erbil taraflarından gelmişlerdi, zira Hezbani kelimesinin Erbil'le kadim bir bağlantısı mevcut. Minorsky'nin bu kısa analizinden Eyyubi ailesinin asıl vatanının Azerbaycan olmadığını anlıyoruz. Öyleyse nereden gelmişlerdi oraya? Erbil'den mi? Selahaddin Eyyubi üzerine dünyadaki en muteber uzmanlardan birisi, Türkiye'de yaşıyor. Tarihçi camiası dışında neredeyse meçhul kalan bu mütevazı isim, Prof. Ramazan Şeşen'dir. Selahaddin Eyyubi üzerine yazdığı iki muhteşem kitabında onun etnik kökeni konusuna ışık tutan bir araştırmaya girişen Şeşen, bize diğer tarihçilerin dikkatini çekmeyen bir pencere açıyor. Buna göre Selahaddin Eyyubi muazzam bir şöhrete sahip olarak öldükten sonra hakkında çeşitli şecereler uydurulmuştur. Hatta kimisi Kureyş'e, kimisi de Emevilere kadar çıkarmıştır soy zincirini. Yemen'den Azerbaycan'a Ancak tarihçi Yakubî'nin bir kaydına göre; Revadî Kürtleri, Revvâd b. El-Musanna el-Ezdî'den gelir ve bu şahıs da 758 yılında Basra'dan Azerbaycan'a yerleştirilen Yemen Araplarındandır. Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin aşireti Revâdiler önce Tebriz civarına yerleştirilmiş, kuvvetlendikten sonra Tebriz şehrinin yönetimini ele geçirmişler ve 10. yüzyılda o bölgede yaşayan Hezbanî Kürtleriyle karışarak zamanla kendilerini "Kürt" saymışlardır. Dolayısıyla Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin uzak ataları Araptır ve zamanla Kürtleşmişlerdir. Türklüğünün delilleri Şimdi Eyyubilerin Türk ayağına geliyoruz. Selahaddin'in abisinin ismi Turanşah, bize ailenin Türklerle de karışmış olduğunu gösteren ufak bir misal sunar. Küçük kardeşlerinden birinin ismi Tuğtekin, öbürününkü Böri'dir (Türkçe "kurt" anlamında). Üç kardeşinin Türkçe isimler taşıması bir tesadüf olabilir mi? Ancak dayısının isminde geçen "Tüküş" (Türkçe "tokuş" kelimesi Arapçada böyle yazılır) kelimesinden ve ailenin bildiğimiz kadınlarının Türkçe isimler taşımalarından yola çıkarak "anne tarafı Türk olmalıdır" hükmüne varan Prof. Şeşen, eniştelerinden Muzafferüddin Gökböri'nin de Türk olduğunu ekliyor sözlerine. (Dr. Rıza Nur ise "Türk Tarihi"nde Selahaddin Eyyubi'nin ölmeden önce devletin topraklarını çocukları arasında bölüştürmesinin bir Türk devlet teamülü ("ülüş") olduğundan hareket ederek bunu onun Türklüğüne delil gösterir.) Ramazan Şeşen hocanın şu sözleri çok anlamlı: "Ayrıca Kürt ırkı Türklerin Suriye, Mısır, Anadolu ve diğer Ortadoğu ülkelerindeki hakimiyetlerinin tesisinde daima Türklerle beraber hareket etmiştir. Şah İsmail ve İran'da bulunan birçok Türk şii olup İranlılığa hizmet ettikleri halde, Doğu Anadolu'daki Kürtler Osmanlılara sadık kalarak, birçok Türk kabilelerinin aksine, Türklüğe hizmet etmişlerdir." Dolayısıyla Selahaddin Eyyubi melez bir aileden gelir ve bu melezliği de hem Türkiye Müslümanları, hem dünya Müslümanları açısından mutlak bir avantajdır. Uzak ataları Araptır, evet, bunlar zamanla Kürtleşmiş ve kendilerini Kürt saymaya başlamışlardır. Lakin bünyesinde çalıştıkları ve sonunda devraldıkları Nureddin Zengi'nin devletindeki Türklerle etkileşime girip zamanla Türkleşmeler de olmuştur. Zira Zengi, Eyyubi ve Memluk devletlerinde devlet ve ordu teşkilatı Türklerin, bürokrasi ise Arapların elindeydi. Ayrıca ordularında hatırı sayılır oranda Kürt askeri de bulunuyordu. Sonuçta bence Selahaddin Eyyubi hem Arap, hem Kürt, hem de Türktü. Bu yapay ve bizi bölecek tanımlardan da kurtulalım derim. İslam dünyasının temel problemini politik ahlaksızlaşma olarak gören ve buna isyan eden Selahaddin Eyyubi, İslam dünyasını tek bir bayrak altında birleştirme davasına kendini adamış biriydi. Gibb'in deyişiyle, İslamı siyasi cesaretsizlik batağından çıkararak ahlakî bir ideal etrafında yeniden kenetlenmenin yolunu açmıştı. Bugün onun aziz hatırası niye aynı işi göremesin? m.armagan@zaman.com.tr http://twitter.com/mustafarmagan NOT:kahramanlik geni anneden gecer. google arayiniz. ESK Kategori:1138 doğumlular Kategori:1193 yılında ölenler Kategori:Eyyubiler Mısır Sultanları Kategori:Selahaddin Eyyubi